


Bloody Weather

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Filk, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly, Stakeout, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: For no adequately explained reason, John and Greg are on the stakeout in the rain and silliness ensues.Written for: JWP #3: "Bloody weather!: Include some meteorological elements in today's entry.-Watson's WoesJuly Writing Prompts.





	Bloody Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't squish this down to a drabble, so I just made it kinda short instead of super short. I made myself snort and roll my eyes, so I hope some of you, dear readers, will get at least a smile, too.

Rain drummed on the roof of the car loudly enough to sound like distant continuous thunder. It wasn’t too horribly cold, as spring was in the process of springing all over London, but that always included a lot of rain amongst the sunshine. John caught a glimpse of movement outside the driver’s side window and recognized Greg as he opened the door and slid in with a goodly amount of water dripping off his raincoat, as well as pooling in the lids of the two coffees in the holder he handed to John as he entered.

John swiped the spatters of rain off the sleeve of his jacket and the leg of his trousers with one hand, while taking the shaped beverage caddy with the other, grumbling, “Thanks for sharing, Greg.”

“ _You_ could’ve gone for coffee, instead.” Despite being half-soaked, Greg’s tone remained mellow and his expression humorous. He nodded at the faint tendrils of steam coming out of the tiny holes in the lids. “At least it’s still hot.”

Plucking out the coffee with a scrawled ‘J’ on the lid, John took a cautious sip and nodded. “Okay, I’ll give you that. It’s just… bloody weather.”

Greg chuckled, retrieving his own coffee and tossing the flimsy caddy into his backseat as he sang smarmily, “Don’t know why there’s no sun up in the sky… bloody weather!”

Laughing, John took up the off-kiltre tune, “Since we’re surveilling together…”

Cutting off a quick snort of laughter, Greg chimed in when John continued, both of them very nearly on the same key, **“Keeps on raining all of the time!”**

Holding up a finger, though he was grinning hugely enough to almost keep him from singing, but at John’s expectant expression, Greg went on: “Life is bare… thieves and gangsters everywhere…”

He gestured for John to join him again and they both half-chuckled their way through, “Bloody weather!” one more time before trailing off into laughter.

Suddenly, in both their left ears—thanks to the small earbud transceivers they wore—a familiar deep voice, speaking in stentorian annoyance, said sharply, _“Stop that at once! What are you doing?”_

Without hesitation, both men replied, “Singing!”

 _“That,”_ said Sherlock scathingly, _“was **not** singing.”_

John and Greg exploded into outright chortles, drowning out any further chastisements Sherlock might have offered for several minutes.


End file.
